


Purple Shot

by MindInMyth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-dick, F/M, First story, Grillby talks, Lemon, Multi, My First Smut, One Shot, one shot story that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindInMyth/pseuds/MindInMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans are the willing guinea-pigs for new magical drinks made at Grillby's. No one saw the effect of this drink coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Shot

You were on a stool in front of the bar at Grillby’s. There was the faint sound of the bar’s door opening.

“Sans!” you cheered with everyone. 

The skeleton chuckled “the one and bone-ly.” He winked. A few patrons chuckled at the pun.

He leisurely joined you at the counter, taking his seat next to you.

You leaned over and put an arm around his shoulder “I was bone-ly, here without you.”

“that sounds like a fibula.” Sans returned as you took your arm back.

“Nose it isn’t. Ask David,” you gesture to the human behind the counter pouring drinks “I had no-body.” Grillby walked out from the kitchen giving you more material “Grillby was the only light in my life.”

Grillby obviously heard. He turned to look at you and Sans for a moment before seeming to shake the comment off.  
Sans chuckled “okay, ------ I guess you ain’t ribb’n me.”

You smiled widely. Normally, Sans would blow your puns out of the water but he seemed to be letting you have this victory.  
David spoke up “If Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are done flirting. I’ve got a drink I want you to try.”

You made a face a David. He would always tease you about Sans. He used to tease you about Grillby just as much but that was before David started working for Grillby. It seemed he was smart enough to keep his boss out of things.

You and Sans look at the shot glass David is holding. It’s filled with a dark purple liquid. You can barely see through it. Strange, but it was not the weirdest thing he had made. He had you and Sans test all his new creations to see how the magic in the drinks would effect humans and monsters.

David set the glass in between the two of you.

“Could you have made it a little less big? I’m not sure if I can drink a whole shot glass.” You look up at David with a poker face “Could you put it in a syringe or an eye dropper for me?”

David papped your forehead and Sans chuckled.

“This is high quality stuff. Shut-up and share.” David huffed.

Sans looked toward Grillby, who was bussing tables “should we tell Grillz’ you’re use’n up all his good stuff?”

You chuckled when David became a little sheepish “Well, if you don’t want it. I’ll toss it.” David reached for the shot.

“Hey, now buddy!” you say a little louder than you meant to, as you put your hand on David’s wrist “I never turn down free food. Booze or not.”

You remove your hand from David’s arm and pick-up the glass. You take a sip, being careful to leave enough for Sans to try. The drink isn’t that bad. Not horrid, not great. It has a hint of sweetness and makes your skin tingle where it touched. Your lips, tongue and throat all have a pleasant buzzing sensation.

“Not bad.” You shrug and hand the glass to Sans.

He’s watching you closely. You’ve tricked him before. Acting like a new drink is awesome so he would gulp it and find out it tasted foul.

Grillby joined David, behind the bar watching you two try the drink.

Sans relented with a shrug “eh, I’ll try it.” He took a small sip.

“Jeez!” Sans coughed and quickly put the shot down. He patted his chest as he coughed harder.

“Sans?” You reach out and rub his back. His head snaps-up to look at you. His eye’s are watering and blue is spreading over his face. “Sans, are you okay?”

Sans stutters something about “home” then disappears from his stool with a pop.

“Really? He had to teleport?” you complain while fishing out your cell phone to text him if he’s okay.

“I don’t know what happened.” David tries to explain to Grillby “I didn’t put anything that weird in it.”

You send the message and look up in time to see Grillby drink the last of the shot.

“Grill..!” you reach out to stop him but it’s too late. His flames die down before erupting into a light purple then receding into his normal red-orange color. The elemental doubles over and coughs, sounding like embers popping against water.

You stare for a moment. At a loss of what to do before running around the bar and rubbing his shoulder. Grillby moans, a small hiss of flame, before he loses balance. You grab him and hold him up. The flames on his cheeks are tinted blue. This is not normal.

“I’m taking him upstairs. I’ll call someone for him.” You tell David.

“O-okay,” he nods “What should I do?”

“I don’t know!” you shove the kitchen door open and try to guide Grillby through it. You seem to be holding most of the monster’s weight. “Close-up? Keep going?” you offer as you and Grillby disappear through the door.

You know Grillby lives above the bar. You’ve never been in the kitchen but you spot a staircase at the other end of the room and guide Grillby that way. He seems to be panting, small sparks pop and fly from his mouth on occasion.

You lug him up the stairs, fling open the door and quickly spot a couch to set him on. You try to gently put him on the couch but he winds-up plopping onto it without grace.  
“Uh, Um.” Your eyes dart around. ‘What to do? He is sick. Who do I call?’

“Grillby,” you say softly and touch his shoulder. He shudders. “Grillby, who should I call?” He is hunched over. You can’t see his face. You kneel beside him. “Grillby? Are you okay?”

“…I need…bedroom…” he says through soft flames. A shaking hand points to a corridor.

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.” You perk-up slightly and hoist him to his feet. He stays doubled over and keeps one arm tucked over his stomach. The two of you make your way down the hallway. 

“Which one Grillby?” You look at the closed doors as you both stumble by. Finally you come to the door at the end of the hallway. You open it and see a tidy bedroom. You guide him to the bed and he sits on the very edge, still doubled over. You try to maneuver him onto the bed more but he won’t move any further onto his rather comfy king sized bed.

You rub his back. He is hunched over even further now, he could easily hug his knees. “Grillby, tell me what to do. Can I get you anything? Can I call someone?”

He trembles and wraps one arm around your waist, pulling you close, into half a hug. You lean forward and hug him back. In this position you are almost laying on his back as you try to hug him. You feel his warmth radiate through your clothes, onto your skin as you hug him. ‘At least he is still hot? That is good for a fire, right?’ You reassure yourself meekly.

“It’s okay Grillby. I’m right here. It’s okay.” You rubbed his side as you hug him.

An idea hit “Hey Grillby, do you have an emergency contact?” you pause for any response “I’m going to look at your phone. Okay? I’m going to call for help.” You start to feel for his pants pocket, where you always have your phone. 

Grillby shivers and sits up suddenly. You almost lose your balance but manage to straighten up quick enough. His cheeks are burning blue and he has his arm clutching his waist. 

“Grillby, I need the phone so I know who to call.” You can see his pocket now, you slowly reach for it and begin to put your hand in.

Grillby’s free hand clutches your arm “… I …Need…You…” He states through flickering flames.

“I’m here Grillby… I just need your phone.” Your hand starts to reach deeper into his pocket. 

Your fingers run along something hard ‘Ha!’ you think to yourself in victory. You don’t notice that Grillby trembled and sighed sparks when you touched it.

You grasp the ‘phone’ and attempt to pull it. It is covered with the fabric of his pants, it’s longer than you would have guessed and it isn’t as block shaped as most phones… It is pleasantly hot and…. it is throbbing.

You gasp and slip your hand out of his pocket. “I am SO sorry!”

Grillby is giving you a look… he has a dreamy expression. His hand finds yours and pulls you toward him “….more….”

You try to pull away “Grillby, you aren’t feeling right.” He tugs you into his arms. One arm raps around your waist and the other caresses the back of your head. “Grillby?” you squeak uncertainty.

Suddenly, he pulls you into a kiss. You try to gasp and his tongue slips into your mouth. His tongue is wonderfully warm and you taste…the purple shot. It is different now. It makes your brain buzz happily and lower, below your stomach, you feel a familiar warmth bloom inside you.

You know that friction, any stimulation will make you feel sooo good. For a second you know there was something you were worried about. But you can’t think of it. Your mind is buzzing and you are starting to get wet.

You didn’t even notice when Grillby broke your kiss but now you feel him kissing your throat and grinding your hips against his own.

You moan and tremble in his grasp before kissing his neck and pressing into him. He groans with pleasure, fire popping happily.

You feel his hot hands slip under your shirt and rub your waist. You moan into the crook of his neck as he presses you against the bulge in his pants.

“Grillby.” You moan as you lean away from his chest so you can undo the buttons of his vest. Your fingers are fumbling. You’re too excited. Grillby moves his hands to his vest and you pull yours away. He quickly undoes the few buttons and tosses the vest aside followed by his bowtie and white shirt.

You greedily watch the show. Watching his muscles and flames move as he shrugs out of the shirt. Then his hands move you the hem of your shirt. You lift your arms so he can slip it off. When your shirt falls to the floor, he stops. He’s looking at you, drinking in the sight of you in your bra and pants sitting upon his lap. A blue flame grows along his cheeks.

You know you’re blushing but you want more. More of him! You wrap your arms around him, rubbing his back and pressing yourself against his bare skin. He moans and reaches for your bra clasp. You giggle as he struggles to unhook the garment. When he succeeds, you pull away from his chest and let your bra fall down into his lap before you toss it into the growing pile of clothes.

You look at Grillby. He seems brighter and his blue flamed blush is more prominent. His glasses shift from your bosom to your face and back again. You feel your blush get stronger and move a hand to cover yourself but Grillby’s hands are upon you. He gently cups your breasts before rubbing them and moving his thumbs over your hardened nipples. You moan softly and press into his hands.

You swear you can see a satisfied smile in the flames of his face as he begins to knead and play with your breasts. Your hands wander to the lump in his pants. You press into the heated clothing and feel it throb under your fingers as Grillby shivers. It’s your turn to give him a satisfied smile as you press and rub his groin.

After a time, you slip out of your shoes then leave Grillby’s lap and take a step away from him. He seems worried for a moment but the look in your eye calms him. You rub your breasts, then run your hands down your stomach to the button of your pants. You force yourself to go slow as you unbutton then unzip your pants. Then, as you watch Grillby, you slide your pants to the floor leaning forward, displaying your breasts. He seems captivated, his flames are bright and flickering quickly with anticipation. You turn around and look at him over your shoulder as you hook your thumbs through your underwear and slowly slip them down. This time you present your fine ass to the gentle-monster (gentleman) as you lean down.

You straighten up and tug his arm, urging him to stand also. He obliges and you take his hands and press the fingers to the button of his trousers. He understands and begins undressing. While he does not present himself in the way you had, it is still quite a show. You watch as every inch of him is unveiled. You cannot suppress a tremble or two of desire as you feel warmth pool inside you.

Finally he stands unclothed, every inch of him was marvelous. The constantly moving flames seemed to have a pattern over him body. You would never had known under all those clothes. Your eyes fixate on his member. It’s perfect. It looks like it would fit sooo well and feel sooo good. You reach out and touch its tip. Grillby jumps slightly then relaxes and nods to you.  
You smile and lightly press his chest back, silently asking him to sit. He sits and you kneel in front of him. You’ve seen and touched…manhoods….before but no one is like Grillby. You gently press your thumb against its tip. Grillby shivers and his flames flicker faster. You pull back to see pre-cum on your thumb. You look up and Grillby is watching you, he is unreadable. Without breaking eye-contact you lick your thumb clean then hum happily as you run the tip of your tongue over your lips.

“Delicious.” You say softly as Grillby’s flames brighten and the blue flames on his cheeks spreads.

You lick the head of his member before kissing it. You watch Grillby grasp his bedsheets as he trembles. You shower his shaft with small kisses before returning to the head and slowly taking him into your mouth.

Grillby shivers as sparks fly from his mouth with a happy hiss. You take his head into your mouth but go no further. Your tongue explores the hard, hot visitor. You swirl your tongue around his head before pressing your tongue against the tip while you suck. Grillby jolts at the sudden pressure and reaches out for you. He tugs your forearm lightly, asking you to stand. You release his member with a pop before standing.

Grillby softly pulls you forward into a kiss. In a moment, you feel his hands guiding your hips. You break the kiss and straddle his hips on the bed. You slowly lower yourself onto him. You tremble as you feel his heat slowly enter. Grillby pulls you into another kiss and massages your thighs but allows you to control your coupling. You relent to your desire and quickly lower yourself onto him. You moan as his flames crackle. You’ve taken him to the hilt. You are definitely being stretched but it feels so good. You moan and rub your hips against his for a little friction. Grillby’s hands are shaking as he massages your thighs.

You moan his name as you start moving your hips up and down. His flames glow brighter with the pleasure he feels. You know he is watching your face, drinking in your expression as you move up and down his shaft? He is hard to read at times but you feel like you were correct when he gives a happy groan and begins showering your shoulder with kisses and light bites. You groan happily.

You take him fully within you and start grinding your hips. Grillby trembles and moans softly at the change in stimulation. You kiss and nibble along his shoulder before passionately kissing him. You could swear you feel sparks dance along your tongue as Grillby swirls his tongue around yours. You moan into his mouth as you feel yourself tighten around him. You’re getting close.

Once the kiss is broken you begin riding him quickly. You moan his name and clutch to his shoulders. He moans and grips your hips. Grillby’s flames are getting brighter. You take it as a sign he is getting close. You feel yourself tighten at the thought of is climax. 

With that image in your mind you go even faster. In moments, you hit your peak. With a slur you moan his name as you see stars and feel your walls contract around him.  
Grillby trembles and moans your name as you bring him to the pinnacle. Sparks leap from his mouth as his member throbs and fills you. You feel heat shooting deep inside as Grillby’s flames become white hot. You watch as his eyes roll up slightly and his mouth hangs ajar. You drink in the sight. This normally composed monster coming undone in your embrace.  
Grillby trembles as his hips buck into yours. Slowly, his flames dim and return to his normal orange-red. You slump against him. Enjoying your euphoria. He lays back with you on his chest. You both stay that way, enjoying the moment, until you realize how hot you are. You roll off his chest and sprawl out next to him. You give a happy sigh and close your eyes. You could definitely sleep after that workout.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

David jumped when Sans suddenly appeared in front of the bar. Sans was slumped forward with his hands in his hoodie. There was a dusting of blue on his cheek bones and drops of sweat on his skull.

David asked “Dude, are you okay? You freaked me out there!”

“i’m fine. where’s -----?” Sans asked shortly.

“Grillby got sick. She took him upstairs.” David’s mind was racing. ‘Sans isn’t himself. What’s wrong with him?’

Sans walked briskly toward the door to the kitchen. 

“You sure you’re okay?” David asked.

“ ’m fine.” Sans opened the kitchen door and turned to David. Sans’ sockets were completely black “ don’t go upstairs. don’t let anyone upstairs.” Sans ordered.  
David felt himself break out into a cold sweat as he nodded his answer to Sans.

Sans walked quickly through the kitchen and up the stairs. He opened the door and looked around. No one insight. He closed and locked the door before going down the corridor. The door at the end of the hall was open. Sans didn’t waste time checking the closed doors. He knew she was in that last room.

Sans entered the room. His knees nearly buckled and his eye blazed blue and yellow, at the sight. She is laying spread eagle on the bed. Her hair is splayed messily. All she is wearing is a blush and soft smile as she sleeps.

He drinks in the sight of her breasts, they move up and down slowly with her breath. Then the slightest outline of her ribcage. Her skin looks so soft and lushes. Her round hips. The small patch of hair at her groin. Her legs are open just enough that he can see her wet pink folds.

Sans shivers as arousal throbs through him. “damn.” he mutters, trying to calm down.

Then he notices, Grillby sleeping beside her. Roughly in the same position as her. They are holding hands and smiling toward each other in their sleep. Sans just stares for a moment. 

He thinks ‘so fire-crotch got the first round? heh, so long you know you’re the opening show, Grillz. cause you can’t hold a flame to my act.’

Sans takes off his hoodie and shirt as he moves toward the bed. He gently rubs her stomach and ribs with one hand. She’s waking up a bit. His other hand cups her breast, rubbing a thumb over her nipple, making it harden.

“Mmmm…” you sigh happily as you begin to awake. Grillby is rubbing your stomach and gently playing with a nipple.

You stretch, arching your back and raising your arms above your head on the bed. You hear a pleased moan and chuckle. Grillby must like what he sees. 

“wake up, my sleepin’ beauty.” Says a deep voice before you feel something hard and smooth press against your lips.

Your eyes pop open “Sans?  
”  
The moment you say his name the skeleton’s tongue dips into your open mouth. It feels different from a human tongue. Too smooth maybe? And you feel sparks where ever it roams. It takes but a moment to recognize the taste and tingle in your mouth, the purple shot. You feel that familiar sensation, a pleasant buzz in your head that spreads to your groin. You need him.  
You kiss him back and run your hands along his ribs. He moaned into your mouth prompting you to rub his ribs harder. Your hands found his spine. You wrapped your hand around it and squeezed lightly. Sans pulled away from the kiss to moan in earnest. His blue tongue was out and his eyes rolled up slightly.

“ ‘fuck babe.” Sans looked down at you with hungry eyes.

“Do you like it when I work your bones?” You tease. You are halfway proud you thought of that pun.

Sans chuckled “like it? nah, babe, i fuckin’ love it!” He pulled away, standing straight so he could slip his black gym shorts off.

You were taken by surprise when Grillby pulled you onto his chest. You had honestly forgotten he was right next to you. Now the elemental had your back laying on his chest as he laid on the bed.

“grillz’, ” You looked at Sans as he spoke. His eyes seemed darker, far more intimidating than normal “…we don’t have a problem here? do we bud?” Sans smiled eerily at Grillby.  
You angled your head up to see him shake his head ‘no’. Then Grillby raised your arms above your head. Grasping both of your wrists in one hand, he gave a thumbs-up to Sans with the other.

Sans visibly relaxed “heh heh. should’a known you’d be fine with it.” Sans laughed honestly and took off the last of his clothes.

“Grillby,” you mutter “who’s side are you on?” this position was exciting but embarrassing.

Grillby didn’t answer but he did move his hips against your back, making you realize his throbbing member was rubbing the small of your back. At that moment, Sans’ thin hands spread your legs farther apart. You looked down and saw his blue cock. You couldn’t tell how long it was from this angle but it was definitely quite wide. He grinned and rubbed his dick up and down your slit, teasing you.

“Sans.” You whined, moving your hips. Trying to get the right angle for him to enter.

“i love it when you say my name.” he slowly entered you.

You moaned his name again as he filled you. You were so wet already. He slowly pressed into you until you had taken him to the hilt. You felt so full, it was so good. You shivered as your back arched.

Sans trembled in pleasure, his bones rattling slightly “babe.” He whispered.

Sans moved in and out of you, at a painfully slow pace. He watched you the entire time. He seemed to drink it all in. Grillby used his free hand to tease your nipples. This make you twitch and squirm in delight.

In the midst of Grillby ministrations, Sans gave a pleasant groan. Your attention turned back to him. There where a few beads of sweat on his skull and his cheek bones where light blue. He pulled out. 

“tell me what you want, babe.” Sans smiled.

You squirmed “I want you.”

“want me?” he arched an boney eyebrow “what do you want me for?” He smiled wider.

You huffed at him, you where aching for more, you felt empty. You look to the side “I want...”

“look at me, babe.” Sans interrupted. His hand gently cupped your cheek, bringing you to meet his gaze. He took the hand away “tell me what you want.”

Your body was heating up, warmth flooded your cheeks. Why was this so embarrassing? You force yourself to keep his gaze…“I-I” you cleared your throat “I want you to fuck me.” 

Sans’ smile got wider. “o’coarse, babe.”

He quickly thrusted in and ground his hips against yours. You through your head back and moan as he groans with pleasure. Soon he is thrusting at a quick pace. It feels so good. He uses a thumb to rub your clit as he moves. You moan his name and squirm beneath him, the pleasure is almost too much. So you feel that familiar tension, like a coil tightening.

“S- sans, I’m close.” You try to move your hands, to pull him closer but Grillby still has your wrists. He pinches a nipple making you moan and squirm more. You remember that Grillby’s hard cock is rubbing your back. The squirming probably feels good to him.

Sans is going faster “me too babe.”

You tremble and moan. You can’t help but squirm more with Sans’ increased pace and Grillby’s constant touches. Sans grasps your hips, effectively ending your squirming.

The tension is getting stronger. You moan and mumble their names. Things are getting less clear. You just need a little more. Just a bit. More. Almost. **Finally!**

You moan and with in their arms as you see stars. Their names spill from you lips in a jumble. You force yourself to focus on Sans.

He is panting and thrusting as fast as he can. He bites back a moan “*fuck, babe” His eyes become distant and he trembles before moaning your name and crashing into you. You can feel him pulsing, reigniting your own climax. You groan and tremble as Sans grids his hips into yours.

After a moment, Sans collapses upon you. The two of you lay like that for a few moments. Until Grillby releases your wrist and you hug Sans. He gives you a halfhearted hug back, simply too worn out to do much more. 

A few more moments go bye, then you must admit you’re getting too warm again. You give Sans a small push. He understands and rolls off you onto the bed. You roll the opposite direction, off of Grillby.

You look at Grillby. The he seems perfectly content but his member is still standing tall, throbbing. Slowly, an idea crosses your mind.

“Grillby,” in climax induced exhaustion, speak as softly as he normally does “I don’t think I can go another round.” you pause to breath “but I wouldn’t mind a drink.” Your hand clumsily wraps around his cock.

His flames brighten at the prospect “… Are you sure?”

“Mmhhhm.” You nod.

Grillby kneels on the bed and you motion him to straddle your ribcage. You press your breasts together as Grillby thrusts in and out of them. When he seems to have found a rhythm you start licking his tip as it presses through your breasts. He moans and goes a little faster. You start swirling your tongue around his tip your saliva is spread between your breasts, making slick noises with each thrust. Grillby’s flames become brighter and he thrusts even faster. Suddenly, he pulls out and begins stroking his cock quickly. 

You are surprised and take a moment to absorb the site. Grillby is straddling your bare chest, panting softly, and franticly pleasuring himself inches from your face. You look up into his eyes, lick your bottom lip then open your mouth. It drives him over the edge. He groans and presses a portion of himself into your mouth. Hot but not scalding cum shoots into your mouth. You lick and suck on him as you swallow each shot. Grillby relaxes and you let him leave your mouth.

You lay back and relax. Barely noticing that Grillby leaves the bed. After a moment, Grillby hands you a glass of water. You accept and sit up to drink. Sans is sleeping at an awkward angle on the bed, taking up more space than he needs to. You sip your water and watch naked Grillby pull Sans into a normal sleeping position on the far side of the bed. 

You finish the water and lay in the middle of bed. Grillby joins you. You wake-up as Sans snuggles into you. When did you fall asleep? You mentally note the position the three of you are in. Grillby is the big spoon, you are the small spoon and Sans is…the facing the wrong direction spoon? Sans has his face buried in your tits and a hand on your ass while Grillby has an arm over your shoulder. You sigh happily. You bring Grillby’s hand to your lips for a kiss and rub the back of Sans’ skull. They both snuggle into you before the three of you drift off again.


End file.
